


What Makes You Beautiful

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi remembers an important lesson from his youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes You Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Yugi-oh or the lyrics from ‘What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)’.  
> 

Small hands pick up an old photograph that’s yellowing with age inside a polished glass frame. He’s sure to be very careful, because it obvious that his grandfather treasures it. “Grandpa, who’s this?” A hand wrinkled from age plucks the picture from him. Yugi smiles.  
“This was someone very precious to me when I was young.”  
“Why?” Yugi chuckles at the ever present question.  
“Because he taught grandpa that he is truly a beautiful person.” The child wrinkles his nose.  
“Only girls are ‘posed to be pretty.” This time Yugi does laugh.  
“There are many kinds of beauty. There’s physical beauty, then there’s inner beauty.” Yugi closes his eyes that are as vibrant a violet as when he was a teenager, when that precious person was still in his life. For a moment, he remembers.

~

“Aibou, why do you cry?” His dark’s strong voice was easy to hear even under the layers of blankets he was huddling under in his room. He felt the weight of the bed shift as Yami took a seat. “Aibou?”  
“Y-Yami...?” His voice shook and sounded muffled.  
“Yes?”  
“Am I... am I ugly?”  
“Why would you think such an absurd thing?” He peeked out from under the covers. He didn’t want his darkness, who was always handsome and perfect, to see his swollen and red eyes.  
“I always get picked on because I’m short and my hair’s weird, my eyes are too big and-and-”

“Aibou,” Yami said in a gentle voice that nonetheless cut him off. “Come out from under there. Come now.” Like a kitten being coaxed out of hiding, he wiggled out from under the blankets. Yami pulled him into his strong arms and kissed his forehead, then over each of his eyes.

He felt his cheeks burn with heat. “Yami...” Then his dark’s voice rumbled in song, a tune they had heard earlier in the week though paraphrased. He nearly died from the shock.  
“You don’t run with the crowd, you go your own way. You don’t play after dark; you’re the light in my day. You’ve got your own kind of style that sets you apart. Hikari, that’s why you’ve captured my heart. I know that sometimes you feel that you don’t fit in. And this world doesn’t know what you have within. When I look at you I see something rare, a rose that can grow anywhere. And there’s no one in the world that can compare. What makes you different makes you beautiful. What’s there inside you shines through to me. In your eyes I see all the love I’ll ever need.” Then Yami brushed a kiss on his mouth, so tender and light that it was like a ghost whispering over his lips. “What makes you different makes you beautiful to me.”

~

“Grandpa, are you sleepin’?” Yugi opens his eyes again.  
“No, grandpa was just remembering.” He holds the photograph up and smiles a small, bittersweet smile. The child looks up at his grandfather, wondering what the expression on his face means. “His words to me,” Yugi says after a long moment of silence, “they were very important and you should remember them too, okay?” He smiles at the boy’s questioning look. He places the picture back onto the table where it had been whisked away from. “What makes you different makes you beautiful,” he says while ruffling the child’s hair that is distinctly different from his own.  
“Uh huh.” Big curious eyes stare in wonder. Yugi smiles a bit more.  
“Go off and play.”  
“Okay.”

Yugi sits back in his chair, singing to himself. “You don’t know how you touched my life, always in so many ways I can’t describe. You taught me what love is supposed to be. You saw the little things that made me beautiful...” His voice trailed off as he drifted off to sleep.

And for a while longer, he remembers someone who had been truly beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
